Badlands
Kill the witness! Bring back proof. Make your way up the mountain to find that snitch! He's inside, smoke him out! Watch out for the feds! Remember, you need a photo of him in one piece! Photograph the body. Take the camera to the drop. }}Badlands is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, given to protagonist Carl Johnson by C.R.A.S.H. in Angel Pine in Whetstone. Mission After the gunfight beneath the Mulholland Intersection that resulted in Sweet being injured and taken into police custody; Carl is kidnapped and taken outside of Los Santos to begin performing errands for C.R.A.S.H. The first of these tasks is a favor for Tenpenny, who tells Carl to kill an ex-police officer being held by the FBI under a witness protection program. The witness, who has compromising information about Tenpenny, is hiding in a remote cabin located on Mount Chiliad. Carl, disarmed by the police, and carrying only a camera, is forced to make his way up Mount Chiliad. He then flushes the witness out of the cabin, and chases him down Mount Chiliad as he attempts to flee in a Washington. After Carl kills the witness, he photographs the evidence that he will no longer be talking, and delivers it to a trailer in Angel Pine. After completing the mission in Angel Pine, the player will receive two phone calls in the first succession. The first phone call is from Cesar Vialpando, who suggests Carl to locate an unknown person who will protect him. The second is from Sweet, now held captive in a prison hospital while receiving treatment for his gunshot wounds. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Kill the witness! Bring back proof. *Make your way up the mountain to find that snitch. *He's inside, smoke him out! *Remember, you need a photo of him in one piece. *Photograph the body. *Take the camera to the drop. Reward There is no reward for completing this mission, though the mission First Date is unlocked. Gallery Badlands-GTASA2.jpg|The deceased witness. Walkthrough Badlands-GTASA-SS1.png|Carl looks over Mount Chiliad. Somewhere on the mountain is his target's hideout. Badlands-GTASA-SS2.png|Carl must locate the target, kill him and get proof for C.R.A.S.H. - a photograph. Badlands-GTASA-SS3.png|Carl heading out of Angel Pine. Badlands-GTASA-SS4.png|Carl arriving by the mountain side. Badlands-GTASA-SS5.png|Carl must climb the mountain and find the target. Badlands-GTASA-SS6.png|Carl climbing up the mountain. Badlands-GTASA-SS7.png|Carl's journey up the mountain leads him to a forested till overlooking the Badlands. Badlands-GTASA-SS8.png|It appears that the target is hiding out in a small cabin on this till. Badlands-GTASA-SS9.png|The cabin is closely guarded by federal agents. Carl must be careful not to alert them, or else his mission will become unnecessarily complicated. Badlands-GTASA-SS10.png|After killing the target, Carl mustn't forget to take a photo of the target's dead body as proof that he is dead. Badlands-GTASA-SS11.png|Carl stalking the target in the cabin from the woods nearby. Badlands-GTASA-SS12.png|Carl beating the target to death. Badlands-GTASA-SS13.png|After Carl has killed the target, he must take a picture of the dead body. Badlands-GTASA-SS14.png|Carl photographing the dead informant. Badlands-GTASA-SS15.png|Carl must now return safely back to Angel Pine and drop the camera off. Badlands-GTASA-SS16.png|Carl climbing down the mountain. Badlands-GTASA-SS17.png|Carl returning to his trailer in Angel Pine. Badlands-GTASA-SS18.png|Carl walking into the trailer to drop the camera off. Badlands-GTASA-SS19.png|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 28 - Badlands (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 28 - Badlands (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 28 - Badlands (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Trivia *Badlands is the first mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas requiring the use of a camera, and serves as training in its use if the player isn't familiar with it. *The Washington that the witness drives has a unique San Fierro license plate that reads "ASSMAN". *This is one of a handful of missions where there is no scripted dialogue in gameplay. *If the player manages to destroy the Washington before the witness enters it, he will stand still in the cabin and not move. *If the player lost the infinite camera received after The Green Sabre, they will receive a new one at the start of this mission. *If the player somehow loses the camera during this mission, the mission will continue as normal until the player sucessfully kills the target, when the game will tell the player to pick up a new one with 24 films at the drop point. *FBI agents in this mission are different from the normal ones. They have much lower health, carry Micro SMG insteads of MP5s and don't try to arrest the player if he has wanted stars. Also, they become neutral after the witness escapes in the Washington. Navigation }}de:Badlands es:Badlands pl:Złe ziemie fr:Badlands pt:Badlands ru:Badlands fi:Badlands Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas